The Two Who Don't Belong
by tK-n00dle
Summary: InuKik. Modern Time, high school. By tK. Kikyo's a quiet lonely girl. He's an ignored, lonely hanyou. They are the same, in the aspects of not belonging. SMALL Kagome bashing, not intentional, has to be there for the plot to work. NO FLAMES, R.R. C.C.
1. Introduction

**The Two That Don't Belong**  
By tK  
_Flame me if you have flames. It only says to me, "Omg, you don't have a life!" I try and keep my spelling good. Anonymous reviews ARE accepted! I don't delete reviews either, even if it's a flame! Only time it's deleted if it's a flame and it's anonymous, because review replies aren't allowed and I can't reply to anonymously signed reviews. I just reply to you if you're a user and correct you if it's a flame._  
Inu x Kik

A try for modern time. Made mostly by me, but there are occasional small ideas given to me by n00dle. Anyway, it's modern time (but in a world of youkai), and the whole gang except Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and other young characters are in their sophomore year at high school.

* * *

**I** **don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough.**

* * *

**010101**

Inuyasha Akamori. He has long, white hair, golden eyes, and he's an inu-hanyou. Often ignored by others, but all the same, everybody secretly loves him. His appearance was what did it. Nobody would ever say it, however—who could possibly love a hanyou? Well, there's Kagome Higurashi.

Kikyo Namurakawa. She has long, raven hair that's almost always put up, chocolate brown eyes, and she's supposedly somehow far related to an old miko. Her mother says that her great-great-great-great-great-(and so on)-grandmother was a miko in the Sengoku Jidai, and that Kikyo was named after her. But way back then, there were no last names (AN: As far as I know, anyway, but RT never mentions any), so nobody knows what her last name was. She doesn't much belong because most of the people around her don't bother to get to know her.

Miroku Takaro. He has black hair that's pulled up in the back (it's very small, however), purple-black type eyes, and he is also related to a monk from the Sengoku Jidai period. He was also named after his great (and so on) grandfather. He lives with his grandfather next door to Sango.

Sango Harawa. She has charcoal hair that's longer than Kagome's but shorter than Kikyo's, brown eyes, and she's related to a taijiya from the same time period. She lives with her aunt, who's usually not even there most of the day. Her aunt is only there for dinner and other essential times.

Kagome Higurashi. She has raven hair down to her shoulder blades, brown eyes, and she's also related to someone back in the Sengoku Jidai. Her great (and so on) grandmother was a reincarnation of the miko Kikyo; the exact one Kikyo's related to. Kagome is Inuyasha's current girlfriend. She lives in the Higurashi Shrine with her mother and grandfather—her father died in a car crash.

Kohaku Harawa. He has the same charcoal hair as his sister, Sango, but it's a bit longer (and pulled up), and brown eyes. He's only twelve, in the sixth grade, and he often stays in his room all day long, or most of the day.

**010101**

Kikyo Namurakawa strode into the high school that morning still trying to keep up her dignity. She walked in without speaking as she made it to her locker. Every day she got picked on and tortured by other kids who weren't interested in history—when would they stop? She didn't even say anything. Besides, it's not like she chose to be related to Kikyo the miko from way-back-when. And to think, if it were one of them, they'd be gloating all day long.

She paused and looked at the flat screen clock in her locker. Ten minutes to the hour. This was the time every morning that Inuyasha Akamori and his girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi, walked down the school halls every morning. She quickly pulled out what she needed for the day, closed her locker, then leaned back up against it.

As if on cue in a sitcom, the two lovebirds passed by her locker without even looking at her. Well, she hadn't looked at her. But she could swear, that after all her attempts, Inuyasha had finally at least shot a glimpse towards her.

**010101**

Sango Harawa practically followed Kikyo into the school building, hoping the girl wouldn't notice. Thankfully, she didn't. But Sango always had some kind of weird interest with Kikyo. The girl was always so quiet... how did she manage to do so? Kagome—who seemed like her near sister or cousin—talked all the time! Well, that's just how she was.

Sango tried to stop Miroku Takaro when she saw him down the hall. She ended up having to chase him almost all over the whole school, and once she was walking next to him impatiently (she wanted to actually get to her locker before class started) he reached for her. And he made it. But she ritually slapped him on the cheek.

"Pervert!"

"Sango-san, my lady, don't you think you should take that as a compliment?" the monk asked, "I just think your beauty is outstanding." Sango blushed—as any girl does when she's complimented—but continued talking as she tried to hide it.

"Never mind, you hentai," she said, "but, as I was saying—don't you at least find any interest in Kikyo-san?"

"Not really."

"Well why not? She's so mysterious. She _never_ speaks. Never cracks a smile, either!"

"That's where you're wrong," Miroku said, walking up to his locker and undoing the lock.

"What do you mean?"

"If you've ever really seen her, she smiles," he replied, "when Inuyasha-san walks by, anyway."

"How do you know?"

"I used to be his friend of course, but now that he's involved with Kagome-san, I haven't been around him."

"Hmm. Figures," Sango replied. She was, of course, Kagome's best friend, but knowing her, she was always so involved with guys. It didn't make her a bad person—Sango just thought she was a bit too obsessed. She wasn't like that. Occasionally she found a cute guy at the skate park or something, but she never fell had-over-heels on him just because he was cute, like Kagome did every time. Maybe now that she had a boyfriend she'd stop that.

**010101**

Kagome Higurashi walked down the halls with her boyfriend, with pride. She'd scored the cutest guy in the school! Lucky for her, none of the other girls that thought he was absolutely hot had not taken him. That's what they get for not doing so because he was a hanyou.

She really didn't care. As long as he was a good person, who cared if he was hanyou or youkai—he was hers. But Koga was too annoying for his own good. He was a youkai with long black hair (up, of course). A wolf youkai. He always told Kagome how much he loved her, but she always tried desperately to deny him. Even now that she had Inuyasha she denied him. And oh, there was Hojo. He was a senior, and actually kind of annoying... she refused him too.

Why didn't any of them other than Miroku go to Sango? Her best friend needed a boyfriend. And Miroku was just too perverted for her. Always groping her... and he asked random girls if they'd bear his child! He groped them, too! Sango didn't need a cheater.

**010101**

Inuyasha Akamori had always never said "Hello," to anybody, or waved, ever since Kagome Higurashi became his girlfriend. Especially if it was a girl. Up until one morning. Kikyo had respectfully and loyally stood against her locker at ten to the hour like every day. So finally he decided to wave to her that one morning. Kagome never said anything about it, nor had she ever brought it up. From those days on, he always waved to her in the morning.

It seemed like he was the only nice one to her. Almost all the other people either ignored her or teased her. Except for Sango, and Kagome. Kagome never complained about her, she actually sort of liked her, always referring to Kikyo as her "long lost sister". (AN: See? No Kagome or Kikyo bashing!) Sango even seemed to have some kind of obsession with the strangely quiet girl. Inuyasha wished that girl would talk to Kikyo. She was so obsessed with her, at least talk to her!

**010101**

_Okay, so... I hope you liked that. I know it was explaining type crap, but it has to be done. Now here's how I thought of the last names:_

_**Akamori: **Red; Forest. _Inuyasha's clothing is red, and the forest part is obvious.

_**Namurakawa: **Village; Peace/Harmony; River. _Village because they're in a village, Peace/Harmony because Kikyo's not a bad person, River because I felt like it.

_**Takaro: **High; Multiple Sons. _I know it mean's high as in high up, but I used it as in being high (ahh... Miroku... you bring humor to us all xD), and Multiple Sons because, knowing Miroku... hehe xD.

_**Harawa: **Field/Plain; Peace/Harmony. _Field/Plain because of the original setting in Inuyasha, and n00dle said I should use Peace/Harmony because Sango's her favorite character xD.

**_Higurashi: _**Um, it's Kagome's original name xD

_Parts that n00dle thought of:_

But Koga was too annoying for his own good.

always referring to Kikyo as her "long lost sister".

**Next Chapter Previews!**

_"Inuyasha, I can't date you if..."_

_"You say that like I care!"_

_"I'm sorry for..."_


	2. A Little Bit Of History Never Hurts

**The Two That Don't Belong  
**By tK  
_Flame me if you have flames. It only says to me, "Omg, you don't have a life!" I try and keep my spelling good. Anonymous reviews ARE accepted! I don't delete reviews either, even if it's a flame! Only time it's deleted if it's a flame and it's anonymous, because review replies aren't allowed and I can't reply to anonymously signed reviews. I just reply to you if you're a user and correct you if it's a flame._  
Inu x Kik

A try for modern time. Made mostly by me, but there are occasional small ideas given to me by n00dle. Anyway, it's modern time (but in a world of youkai), and the whole gang except Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and other young characters are in their sophomore year at high school.

* * *

**En no bekarazu jika Inuyasha. **(As far as I know, there's no rule saying that you can't write "I do not own Inuyasha" in Japanese! x3)

* * *

**020202**

Kikyo wanted desperately for Inuyasha to notice more of her. She knew Kagome liked her, and she wasn't usually a bad person—but Kagome liked Inuyasha and was his girlfriend for the wrong reasons. Kikyo knew Sango. Sango was Kagome's best friend. Of course Kikyo knew a lot about Kagome in that way. But she wasn't Sango's friend to be curious—Sango was a good person. But lately Kikyo had been getting followed by Sango, and she wondered why. Maybe because she never told Sango anything... Sango was always the one talking.

Kikyo also wanted to be understood. To not have people walk by her muttering inaudible words; ones she knew were full of hatred, and were no where near traveling to 'nice'. Why did people have to judge others? Kikyo thought that there were also probably a lot of other people being picked on for many other reasons. If only it would stop... but it would never. Until someone did something about it. And even then it wouldn't stop the whole population of the people doing crap like that.

She thought maybe one day it would change. Maybe not the whole population—but at least getting the message to some people would help. And it would spread. Like a disease if it came from somebody important.

**020202**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called down the halls. The baka, not waiting for her like he did every morning at the front of the school. "Inuyasha!" She finally turned to face her with a smile on his face, twitching his ears oh-so-cutely. She caught up to him and wrapped herself around his arm, walking along with him. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because I knew you could catch up," he replied.

"Oh... did you say hello to Kikyo today?"

"I do everyday," he said, "why?"

"Because today I was going to do it with you! But since you've already greeted her, I can't..." Kagome told him, "I just feel bad that everybody judges her like that for no reason. Like I've told you, I really think she's my long lost sister or something!"

"Kagome, I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about Kikyo..."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Usually she didn't care about Kikyo, because she wasn't a bad girl, but right now, Inuyasha was sounding serious. Very serious. Were they breaking up? Now of all times? What did this hanyou want! Hopefully it wouldn't turn out bad...

"She's... she's a nice girl, and... Kagome, I don't know how to put this..."

Kagome immediately took her arms to herself, freeing his. "I know exactly what you mean, Inuyasha," she replied, "Inuyasha, I can't date you if you like her too."

"Kagome, please don't be angry, please understand..."

"I understand alright! You don't like me!" she turned and started walked down the halls. Eventually running.

"Kagome, it's just that your dating me for the wrong reasons!"

"You say that like I care!"

Great. The hanyou had lost his girlfriend... at one point he was upset, that he'd lost her. On the other he wasn't. He was because she was an okay girl, and it's not like he could immediately start dating Kikyo now. He did because she _was_ dating him for the wrong reasons, and that he did like Kikyo more. She was so misunderstood. Kagome was already a lucky girl—her life could go on. So could Kikyo's... but he felt even more for her...

**020202**

_You say that like I care..._

The same words ran through Kikyo's mind for a flat five minutes after Kagome stormed down the hall. A month of dating and they'd already broken up. It was now made definite: Kagome was dating Inuyasha for the wrong reasons. Or else that would not have happened.

But Kikyo's mind was still racing. The guy she'd wanted to be free from her "long lost sister" was finally free, and yet she couldn't do anything but lean up against her locker like always and listen to her heart beat within it's bloody depths within her torso.

_Ka-thump. Ka-thump... talk to him, Kikyo._

_But... I can't... he just broke up with her..._

_Go and try to comfort him. Even if he's not all that into her, he'll know you're trying._

_Maybe you can be the one to soothe his soul. Maybe you can be the one to cage the youkai waiting inside of him._

_What?_

_He is a hanyou, isn't he?_

_Yeah._

_For every hanyou, there's a way to spark their true form as a youkai._

Soothe his soul... Kikyo pushed herself up from her locker and walked after Inuyasha, who stood in the same place in the middle of the hall, even after Kagome was long gone. She naturally didn't say anything, but she came up beside him, avoiding contact. Doing anything like that would not be good at this time.

"Kikyo...?" he asked, turning his head over to her. She remained silent, but it was not surprising to him. But what was surprising, was that she smiled at him. "I guess I'm... kind of weak..."

"You're not," she almost silently replied, "she was dating your for the completely wrong reasons. She's not a bad person... she just has some weird aspects." Inuyasha began walking down the hall, finally surrendering to losing Kagome. Kikyo obediently followed. "I guess I'm not much better..."

"Why not, Kikyo? You're great," he said to her.

"Because if it weren't for me, you two would still be together," she answered, "I saw it all."

"Kikyo, it's not necessarily a bad thing... I think it will teach her a lesson..."

"Maybe you're right. I hope it does. She... she needs one... kind of..."

**020202**

From then on they communicated more. Inuyasha seemed to perk up, as did Kikyo. A lot of people were amazed to see Kikyo in a non anti-everything kind of state. Kagome started hanging out with her best friend a lot more often. But they still made fun of her, there was no way they'd be proved wrong by anybody. That was just how the world worked. Kind of messed up, but it was how things were done.

But Inuyasha never saw Kikyo as his "girlfriend." She didn't see him as a boyfriend either, but she wished that they could be more than friends. Her loyalty to him every day and it was like it didn't even matter anymore. Back then when it was rare it seemed so much more romantic than as friends, because friends did those kinds of things. All the time. And all of those talks they'd had that seemed like they were going somewhere always ended with a: "Kikyo, you're a great friend."

A great friend. A great FRIEND. A GREAT FRIEND! She wanted more, but didn't show it. That would stop things in a heartbeat. She knew he was keeping things from her... what words could he not say to her? He would've brought up the youkai thing her subconscious mind had discussed with her earlier, except that could make her sound like a wacko. Like she talked to herself. That was another thing that she did not need. Like she needed most of the things she had now.

Then there was that one day. Where it didn't end in a: "Kikyo, you're a great friend." It ended in a: "Kikyo's the best person I've ever met." Okay, so it wasn't much farther. But she liked it, and this is how it went:

It started off with Kagome going up to Inuyasha, Kikyo right there, and apologizing. "I'm sorry for saying all that, Inuyasha... I understand-"

"Kagome, it's not just that. I've already forgave you for that much," the hanyou replied, "but you were still dating me for the wrong reasons. That's something you can't take back. Even if you said right this moment you really did love me for who I am, I'd know right away it wasn't true. Because I just know."

"Inuyasha..." She sounded like the was going to yell at him. but then she sucked in her breath, smiled, and said, "I hope we can still be friends."

"It's fine with me," he said back, "but Kikyo's the best person I've ever met."

And Kagome waved, then walked away, holding her dignity. She did not scream, shout, or run. She walked away calmly as a good person would do. This was Kikyo... this was the girl she knew who was not a bad person. This was not someone like that murderer always on TV, Naraku.

**020202**

Kikyo's and Kagome's views on Inuyasha were like comparing black to white. Opposites. Kagome liked him because she thought he was hot, thought he was hot, and thought he was hot. Kikyo liked him because he was a good person, cared about others, and... well, she couldn't just deny the fact that he was hot. But unlike Kagome, it wasn't the only reason she liked him. Kikyo only called him about once out of three days. Kagome called three times every day. But Kagome called to "just talk"... which Kikyo and loads of other people knew meant: "Please get back together with me!"

Kikyo called to say hi and talk. And talk just to talk, not get together with. As much as she wished they would get together, she wasn't about to (1) announce it, or (2) be like Kagome, and make it obvious. But that was just Kagome's way of doing things like this. The girl was perfection at being friends and being nice to others, but she really had a bad problem when it came to hot guys like Inuyasha.

Kikyo was just herself. She never tried to be perfect. Neither did Kagome—in friends, anyway. And being herself turned out to be the best thing she could do. She suspected that even though she and Inuyasha weren't "together," that if anything serious ever happened to her, he would help. If she was being hurt or bullied by someone in school, he would—most likely—almost chop their heads off!

And she was right, but the trouble began at her own home.

**020202**

History was where a lot of things started. As you know, I mean, who doesn't? But history was usually a class our gang hated, even Kikyo. That was until they began a certain story, and took place in the Sengoku Jidai. Every single character had something going on there, and it would totally change everybody's look on each other.

It would, or course, affect Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome the most.

Why did Kagome go by the Kikyo back in time? Didn't she see that this Kikyo was different?

...Or was this Kikyo different? Sure, they were two different people—but they seemed alike. The only difference was that she started out with Inuyasha. But Kagome could swear that if she did start out with Inuyasha, things would be exactly the same.

Why did Sango and Miroku have the exact same kind of relationship? They must really be related to their old people... and who would've guessed the coincidence that all of them were together then as they are now. But who was Shippo...? That was Kikyo's question. She knew Kirara was Sango's pet cat.

And certainly, it looked like history would be a very important class this year.

**020202**

_Oh yeah my Japanese disclaimer might be wrong. I don't know Japanese, I looked the words up xD_

**Next Chapter Previews!**

_"So this is how it is now?"_

_"...NO BAKA!"_

_**kikyomiko89: **well if u won't talk 2 me at school will u at least talk 2 me now?  
**inudog-boy56: **go away_


	3. My Hell Is Called Home

**The Two That Don't Belong  
**By tK  
_Flame me if you have flames. It only says to me, "Omg, you don't have a life!" I try and keep my spelling good. Anonymous reviews ARE accepted! I don't delete reviews either, even if it's a flame! Only time it's deleted if it's a flame and it's anonymous, because review replies aren't allowed and I can't reply to anonymously signed reviews. I just reply to you if you're a user and correct you if it's a flame._  
Inu x Kik

A try for modern time. Made mostly by me, but there are occasional small ideas given to me by n00dle. Anyway, it's modern time (but in a world of youkai), and the whole gang except Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and other young characters are in their sophomore year at high school.

* * *

**En no bekarazu jika Inuyasha.**

* * *

**030303**

Kikyo did not want to go home again. She did not want to return to that mess. But she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't go to Inuyasha's, for one she didn't know where he lived, and two, she didn't want anybody knowing... about _that._ Especially him. He would wonder why she didn't tell him sooner... or... no, he wouldn't do that... but she still didn't want anyone knowing about what was going on at her house.

She would have gone to Kagome's and said she just wanted to hang out, but Kagome's mother always calls people to see if they're allowed over. And Sango's aunt won't allow anyone over, even if she wasn't there all the time, sometimes she just popped in to check on things, so Kikyo did not want to be spotted by Sango's aunt. And Miroku was just way too much of a for her liking.

But it came to a point where she just had to tell somebody about her little problem. She wouldn't be able to continue if she never said anything and never did anything about it; she'd probably get so fed up with all of it that she'd just... most likely . And it was no joke.

So she immediately knew who it was she would tell: Inuyasha. He was her best friend, and besides that, she wanted him to trust her more. She wanted to get closer to him.

"Inuyasha," she said one morning and they walked down the halls. "I have something important to tell you."

"Kikyo, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well... there's this problem, at home... and..."

"What kind of a problem?" he demanded, "you know that if you tell me I'll get myself over there and do something about it."

"It's my mother... she's..." Kikyo stopped him for a second, got up on her toes, and whispered into his ear, "she's abusive, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's world stopped. "She's abusive?" Kikyo nodded as to say yes. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, "you know you can tell me anything, Kikyo."

"I... I was scared..."

"Arrgh..." Inuyasha embraced her. Kikyo was kind of shocked, but she didn't mind. "Kikyo no baka."

"What?"

"Kikyo no baka! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I said I was scared! I..." Kikyo continued, "I didn't know what would happen! INUYASHA NO BAKA! How dare you call me a baka!" Inuyasha let go of her. Kikyo turned and ran down the hallways. Why didn't he understand?

**030303**

"So this is how it is now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha after Kikyo was long gone. "You are mad at her, right? And now you tell me you care?"

"Kagome... I thought we would still be friends!"

"We broke up not that long ago and you're already going out with Kikyo!"

"I AM NOT! I'm just worried about her, okay? I was to you too! Back off, please!"

"Fine!"

**030303**

Kikyo did not want to return home at the end of that day. And she did not. Instead, she went to a familiar place, somewhere she had always gone to when she was like this. There was a hill with lots of trees and pretty flowers, and if you were there, the sunset was absolutely elegant. She did not want to face her mother, for she was scared now. She had always been. But there was just something about today she did not like.

_Am I still friends with Inuyasha?_ she thought. _Is he mad at me?_

Kikyo stayed until the sunset. She calmly watched it, and decided afterward it as late, and she needed to go home. She wouldn't like it, but she at least needed food... or something... and telling Inuyasha was enough, she didn't want to tell anybody else.

Upon arriving home, her mother greeted her. Roughly.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Where at?"

"Everywhere! No place in particular!" she lied, throwing her backpack onto the couch.

"Liar!" her mother screamed, getting ready to start the abuse. "Where have you been? I told you not to get involved with boys!"

"Mother, I'm not involved with that hanyou!"

"So he's a hanyou?" her mother asked, "no daughter of mine will be involved with the likes of hanyoui!"

"Mother, he's just a friend!"

"He's a HANYOU friend!" she shrieked, getting closer and closer to Kikyo... cornering her... she first took her long fingernails and put a cut on Kikyo's left cheek. Then she grabbed the belt she always had nearby. "Kikyo, get on your back if you want it to hurt worse."

"Mother!"

"On your back, or I'll use a metal hanger!" Kikyo obediently got on her back... this is what she got for even coming home at all...

"Mother, don't-"

"HANYOU!" she screamed, starting to slash the belt across poor Kikyo's back. "Hanyoui-" _WHACK_ "are-" _WHACK_ "despicable-" _WHACK_ "creatures-" _WHACK_ "that-" _WHACK_ "no-" _WHACK _"human-" _WHACK_ "should-" _WHACK_ "be-" _WHACK_ "involved-" _WHACK_ "with!" **WHACKKKKK**! Her mother observed Kikyo's face after turning her over. "Why aren't you crying?"

"I'm never going to cry!" Kikyo shouted, "I'm not that weak!"

"You are!" her mother cried, putting the belt high over her head.

"Mother-!"

Then an utterly familiar voice from her hanyou friend came: "Kikyo!"

"I... Inuyash... sha?" Kikyo stuttered, shaking from fear. But she refused to cry.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha shouted. Kikyo couldn't see by now... her vision was horribly blurred, and she was consumed by darkness, but before falling off to unconsciousness she could still hear... a sound as if the belt was thrown into the kitchen and hitting some china or something was made. She heard Inuyasha shout, "Leave Kikyo alone!" right before she was entirely gone into the unconscious world of her own.

**030303**

Inuyasha refused to speak to Kikyo from then on. Kikyo thought it was because he was still mad at her... but really, Inuyasha was just too tied up in all of it. Kikyo being abused, his emotions, Kagome, school, friends, and that creepy history book...

Kikyo called up Sango one afternoon and got Inuyasha's IM name. From then on she got on almost every afternoon to the night waiting for his name to pop up. For now her aunt had moved in with her, but it was only temporarily. Sango's aunt heard about the news and was going to have Kikyo move in with them, with all her belongings, so that Kikyo's aunt could go back to her work in Kyoto.

Finally after eight days of waiting for Inuyasha's name, he came up on IM.

_**kikyomiko89: **inuyasha  
**inudog-boy56: **howd u get my name kikyo  
**kikyomiko89: **friend  
**inudog-boy56: **who?  
**kikyomiko89: **just some1 listen inuyasha i appreciate you coming to my house and saving me  
**inudog-boy56: **w/e  
**kikyomiko89: **why have u been ignoring me...?  
**inudog-boy56: **becuz  
**kikyomiko89: **well if u won't talk 2 me at school will u at least talk 2 me now?  
**inudog-boy56: **go away  
**kikyomiko89: **inuyasha!  
**inudog-boy56: **go away!  
**kikyomiko89: **please talk to me inuyasha  
**inudog-boy56: **ok fine kikyo listen... umm... i kind of... kikyo i came to your rescue cuz i was worried about you  
**kikyomiko89: **yeah...  
**inudog-boy56: **and after that history book... well did u read it? the one about the sengoku jidai?  
**kikyomiko89: **not yet  
**inudog-boy56: **well heres a spoiler: the inuyasha and kikyo in there get together. and then... i realized it was meant to be... kikyo i think i like you.. like really like you kikyo  
**kikyomiko89: **inuyasha u dunno how glad i am 2 hear u say that  
**inudog-boy56: **im sry its all sudden and stuff...  
**kikyomiko89: **its ok im jus glad you were there for me  
**inudog-boy56: **...ok ill see u at school and im sorry again but my mom wants me off i know i just got on but shes over here complaining like u wouldnt believe  
**kikyomiko89: **ok... cya... love u  
**inudog-boy56: **love u 2_

From hate to love... that wasn't exactly how Kikyo had pictured their conversation, but she didn't have any complaints. She'd waited almost a year now, she'd been there at her locker for him last year and now up to the present time... and it had finally been awhile since him and Kagome broke up. Then it seemed like every second was a minute, waiting for them to leave each other, but now she was glad that she finally had her prize.

And she really needed to catch up on her history homework.

**030303**

_Yeah I know that was weird but I hope it came out okay... yeah I know I made ya'll think they'd end up hating each other this chapter with all the previews, but it came out okay! I am just so mean, tricking all of you like that... OH yeah if you like fluffiness STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! and the history crap will come into play around chapter 5! AND SORRY THIS ONES SHORT it's only 1600 words long... sorry sorry sorry!_

**Next Chapter Previews!**

_"No, we can't say anything yet..."_

_"Get your stuff, you're moving in today, Kikyo."_

_"Well what did you do with my mother? She may have been a crazy, alcoholic, drug-addict but she's still my mother, you know..."_


	4. Moving In Where!

**The Two That Don't Belong  
**By tK  
_Flame me if you have flames. It only says to me, "Omg, you don't have a life!" I try and keep my spelling good. Anonymous reviews ARE accepted! I don't delete reviews either, even if it's a flame! Only time it's deleted if it's a flame and it's anonymous, because review replies aren't allowed and I can't reply to anonymously signed reviews. I just reply to you if you're a user and correct you if it's a flame._  
Inu x Kik

A try for modern time. Made mostly by me, but there are occasional small ideas given to me by n00dle. Anyway, it's modern time (but in a world of youkai), and the whole gang except Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and other young characters are in their sophomore year at high school.

* * *

**En no bekarazu jika Inuyasha.**

* * *

**040404**

"Get your stuff, you're moving in today, Kikyo."

That was what she woke up to. No signs or anything. Her aunt nudged her to wake up, muttering those words. Kikyo took about five minutes to wake, then she sat there for about two minutes. She listened to her aunt, slowly really waking up, and her aunt's voice was finally audible. To her, anyway.

"To... to Sango's? What's the time?"

"Sango's? Oh no, I forgot to tell you, you're not moving in there," her aunt replied. Kikyo shot upright in her bed. Where was she going now? Hopefully somewhere here! She had just gotten into a perfectly fine relationship with Inuyasha, and she had such nice... no... okay, Sango was nice... Kagome was semi-nice... she didn't know Miroku... okay, she had one nice friend, one near nice friend, one acquaintance, and everybody else sucked.

"Where am I moving?" Kikyo asked rather hastily, but not missing a single word or beat.

"That friend of yours," her aunt replied, very vaguely. "Saved you? From your mother? You know? Silver-"

"I can't move in with him!" Kikyo shouted. "I mean, it would be nice, but he's a _guy-_and he lives with his brother! Who's a guy!"

"No mother? No father?"

"...His father died... awhile ago... there was... a fire... he saved Inuyasha's mother in the fire after she already had Inuyasha, in a fight with this some other guy..." Kikyo said, not really caring where she was going with this. "...I think they were fighting over his mother-Izayoi, I believe was her name. Dunno their father's name. It was kind of weird, because it's like everything relates to our relatives in the past... I mean, that's exactly what happened to the ones way back when, only maybe a bit different, you know, but still..."

"Just get your stuff ready," her aunt said, taking a turn as to avoid any more things.

"Hey," Kikyo called out, grabbing on the last of her aunt's sleeve. "Well what did you do with my mother? She may have been a crazy, alcoholic, drug-addict but she's still my mother, you know..."

"Your mother has been put into rehab."

"Will I ever be able to visit her?"

"...Maybe in the next few months," she said, "but not now."

**040404**

_Ding-dong!_ Kikyo stepped up and rang the doorbell. Her aunt's cab sped off in a hurry, obviously not caring whether she was successful in getting inside or not.

Inuyasha was at the door when it swung open. She looked up from her fingers, since she was nervously biting her nails. Inuyasha's eyes widened. he was not expecting Kikyo. Especially not with a house's worth of luggage.

"Kikyo... what are you...?"

"Nobody told you either?"

"Told me what?"

"I'm moving in."

"You're-" Sesshomaru walked down the stairs at that moment. "You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have to," said his brother. "Kikyo's moving in, yes, in the guest room. Her plans were suddenly changed."

_I can't say I don't like it,_ both thought, unknowing to each other's thoughts.

**040404**

"No, we can't say anything yet," said Inuyasha. "Everybody will be suspicious, and the whole school will know by lunchtime. Our lunchtime. And you know our lunchtime is early."

"True, and we all know about how Kagome will take it," Kikyo agreed. "I think it's best to wait... like... forever... or until someone finds out and we can't stop it."

"Mmh... good idea, Kikyo."

"I'm tired."

"Then go to your own room."

"Fine," she said, picking up her notebook and pencil. "Goodnight. Love you." She said it very sarcastically, no enthusiasm at all.

"Okay, okay, stay in here, but be out by five, or my idiot brother will notice."

"Yay! You're so nice to me," she said.

"Whatever." Kikyo dropped her notebook without a care and climbed in next to Inuyasha in her clothes. Who cared what she slept in, anyway? But she was enjoying shirtless Inuyasha right about now. Everything was oh so tempting, but she knew.

_Don't even..._

**040404**

_OH MY GOD dont murder me ok i just got off break and im not in the biggest mood to write so it'll be awhile before my next update im so sorry ok yes buhbye_


	5. Kagome, You Have The Shikon Shards?

**The Two That Don't Belong  
**By tK  
_Flame me if you have flames. It only says to me, "Omg, you don't have a life!" I try and keep my spelling good. Anonymous reviews ARE accepted! I don't delete reviews either, even if it's a flame! Only time it's deleted if it's a flame and it's anonymous, because review replies aren't allowed and I can't reply to anonymously signed reviews. I just reply to you if you're a user and correct you if it's a flame._  
Inu x Kik

A try for modern time. Made mostly by me, but there are occasional small ideas given to me by n00dle. Anyway, it's modern time (but in a world of youkai), and the whole gang except Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and other young characters are in their sophomore year at high school.

* * *

**En no bekarazu jika Inuyasha.**

* * *

**050505**

"I hate history," complained Kikyo. She whispered it low enough so that to the apparent eye she was moving only her mouth, but Inuyasha's sensitive ears immediately picked it up. They twitched a small bit. He was about to open his mouth and say something, but instead he closed it and wrote a note. She could whisper and know that it would be heard by her receiver, but he could not.

After he finished scribbling down on the small piece of paper, he did his best to hide it as he tossed it to her. He made it look like he was simply moving around in his seat because he was uncomfortable. Their history teacher wasn't so bad, she let them do that. She obviously didn't realize the big mistake she was making as a teacher.

_dont say that you know  
that history is an imp-  
ortant subject for us_

The note was sloppily written, very hastily, but Kikyo had gotten used to it already, and could read it absolutely perfectly. They had exchanged notes enough by then to get used to each other's fast writing. Normally both of theirs were nicely written; Kikyo's handwriting was like it was half-way cursive, but the other print. Inuyasha's was mostly printed, neat, but there was the occasional z, y, g, or b that was in cursive. Strangely, no other letters were ever that way. Just those four.

"And so, as we finish up that chapter, we head on to a new subject in our books," said the teacher, "one I know some of our students will enjoy." Upon hearing her comment, Inuyasha and Kikyo both did their best to try and sit up like the average bored student would.

"Page fifty, please," said the teacher.

Page fifty. Fifty was the number of years the old Inuyasha hanyou had been pinned to the tree by the old miko Kikyo. Was the page number only a coincidence? Maybe it was planned that way by the people writing the book, yes, maybe that was the answer.

Kikyo immediately turned to page fifty, not wanting to waste time. It looked like history was going to become her new favorite subject. She used to like math... well, in fact she hated doing math, but she liked the subject because it was easy for her to do and quick to get through.

The picture on the front was of that Kagome Higurashi girl's shrine.

"I'd like all of you to read the picture caption," said the teacher.

_This picture shows the shrine that was built next to the magical well where a young teen named Kagome Higurashi used to pass through the well to reach the Sengoku Jidai, where she had many friends and enemies. You'll learn about every person during the course of this book._

_What does this mean? _Kikyo thought. _A different Kagome? If she passed through the well to go back in time, that would mean she's in the present time, wouldn't it? That would mean this Kagome was the one going back. Or am I missing some important detail?_

"Read through to page fifty-seven," commanded their teacher, and her words were followed by lots of groans from the students' displeasure.

**050505**

Kagome Higurashi discovered the well's power on her fifteenth birthday, normally an ordinary day. Her cat Buuyo was missing, however, but at first nobody thought much of it. Sota Higurashi, the brother, was by the well-house, looking for Buuyo. He claimed that Buuyo had wandered into the well-house by himself and he was too scared to go inside. Kagome ventured in, and got Buuyo, but that's where the magic started. A youkai known as Mistress Centipede then pulled her into the well, capturing her.

**05 skipping all the stuff we already know 05**

First they met up with Shippo, a homeless fox-youkai. Next came Miroku, and then they met Sango. But before they met Miroku, the miko Kikyo was brought back to life.

**05 fast forward a long while's worth 05**

Kagome returned back to her shrine with the Shikon Shards from then, nobody knowing what happened onward. Kikyo and Inuyasha were able to collect what they could by themselves in the Sengoku Jidai, and in team with their old friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, along with some of their enemies, they were able to destroy the powerful hanyou Naraku and collect the last of the shards. The Shikon no Tama was never completed, however, since they never got Kagome's shards. There's also rumors of where Inuyasha's rosary ended up, but none of them have been proven. Kikyo and Inuyasha went together to the depths of Hell, knowing there was nothing else they were able to do. The well was shut off to Inuyasha.

**05 and some of that ending crap all stupid school books do 05**

Kikyo decided she'd punch it out of Kagome if she had to.

**050505**

_OMG yes i have updated but its short so my plans are short updates from now on but the story itself will be around like twenty chapters or something, okay?_

**Next Chapter Previews!**

"_Rosary? Would it look something like this...? I know my father left it behind for me when he died."_

"_Tokijin is the sword's name you say? Sure, I have tons of swords, but why should I tell you if one of my swords goes by that name?"_

"_Have you gone back in time or not?"_


End file.
